Cartman VS Craig
by Monedita123
Summary: Debido a un insulto por parte de Eric hacia Tweek, inicia un enfrentamiento entre Cartman y Craig. ¿Quién será el vencedor? ¿Conseguirá Tucker recuperar a su novio? ¿Stan y Kyle saldrán del armario? ¿Kenny conseguirá el regalo de cumpleaños para su hermana? ¿Castigarán a Butters?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS** :

• _Mención_ _de_ _ **Creek**_ ( _Craig_ _x Tweek_ ) como pareja principal (más o menos) y _**Style**_ _(Stan x Kyle)_ como pareja secundaria.

• **_No_** _habrá muchas_ _ **descripciones**_ _; todo lo contrario. En este fic_ ** _priorizan_** _mucho los_ _ **diálogos**_.

• _Es el primer fanfic de South Park que escribo, así que_ ** _espero no haber caído en el OoC_** _._

• _**Modismos de España**_ _. Me vi las 21 temporadas de South Park en castellano, así que el cómo se expresarán será un intento de cómo los escuchaba todo el rato._ _ **Si no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo no leer**_ _._

 **• • • • • • • • • • •**

* * *

 **• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

—¡No tienes huevos, Craig! —exclamaba Cartman retando al otro joven y señalándole.

Otro día más en South Park, ciertos niños se encontraban discutiendo por los pasillos de la escuela mientras un cúmulo de gente se formaba alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —inquirió Stan, el cual recién llegaba al lío que se había formado.

—Ah, hola Stan —saludó Kyle al ver llegar a su querido amigo—. Cartman ha vuelto a hacer otra gilipollez, lo de siempre.

—¿Y qué ha sido esta vez? —inquirió al darse cuenta de que Craig parecía bastante enfadado.

—A Tweek le entró un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse de qué sé yo y, cuando salió corriendo mientras se tiraba de los pelos, Cartman se burló y le dijo nenaza —explicó el judío—. Y como Craig lo vio todo...

—Oh, ahora tiene sentido —respondió el de cabello negro.

—Genial, mira lo que has causado —comentaba Craig aún enfadado al darse cuenta de la gente que les rodeaba—. Y la única nenaza eres tú —finalizó dispuesto a ir a buscar a Tweek.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Tú también vas a huir?! ¡Eres una puta gallina! —aplicó el gordo para, segundos después, comenzar a hacer el característico ruido de aquel ave.

—¡Joder! —sentenció Craig harto de la situación y girándose para afrontar a aquel niño con sobrepeso—. Te vas a cagar.

Segundos después, el timbre que marcaba el inicio de la próxima clase hizo que el resto de alumnos se retirasen, claro está, con algunas excepciones.

—Bien, entonces… ¡Tu equipo contra el mío, Craig! —sentenció Eric, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para sugerir algo que tenía en mente y quería hacer a toda costa.

—¿Equipo? —inquirió Tucker aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Cinco contra cinco! El que consiga dar un susto de muerte a cada uno del equipo contrario, gana —explicó seguro de sí mismo por lo que ya tenía en mente.

Craig sabía que si aceptaba, se metería en una mierda problemática que no le agradaba en absoluto, pero…

Si era por Tweek, iba a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el de cabello negro—. Con la condición de que el equipo perdedor tenga que obedecer al ganador durante una semana.

—¡Ja! ¡Bien, que así sea! —exclamó imaginándose su gran victoria.

—¿De qué coño están hablando? —dudaba Stan al escuchar aquello sobre el " _equipo de Cartman_ " ya que se suponía que el líder era él y no ese gordo.

—Ni puta idea, mejor vámonos antes de que el culo gordo nos arrastre a esta mierda —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos, Kenny —agregó, retirándose así junto a sus dos amigos.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

—Chicos, estamos hoy reunidos aquí para llevar a cabo nuestro plan maestro —comentaba Eric mientras caminaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué coño hacemos aquí, Cartman? —preguntó Kyle mirando mal a aquel gordo.

—Eso. ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? —agregó Stan.

—Si mis padres vienen, me van a castigar por no pedirles permiso… —añadió Butters con temor ya que Eric había hecho la reunión en la habitación de aquel rubio.

—Bien, supongo que os estaréis haciendo muchas preguntas… —prosiguió el niño con sobrepeso—. ¡Y el objetivo es derrotar al equipo de Craig! —exclamó, haciendo que los cuatro niños que le miraban arqueasen una ceja más que otra por las dudas—. Como miembros de mi equipo, tenéis la misión de ayudarme a vencer a Craig y a los maricas de su grupo.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Kenny.

—¿Tu equipo? No nos metas en tus líos, culo gordo —agregó el judío.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarte? —interrogó Stan.

—Eh, chicos, somos un equipo —siguió Eric—. Ya sabéis… Craig tiene a Tweek, Clyde, Token y Jimmy. Y yo os tengo a vosotros.

—¿Y qué ganamos con esto? —añadió el pelirrojo.

—Humillar al maldito equipo de Craig, obviamente.

—¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? —intervino Butters no muy convencido de todo.

—Vamos a darles… ¡unos sustos de muerte! —explicó con una perversa sonrisa.

—¡¿S-Sustos de muerte?! —se sobresaltó Stotch, poniéndose nervioso y recibiendo apoyo de Kenny, el cual posicionó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarle.

—Y ya lo tengo todo planeado… —prosiguió con maldad.

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó Kyle—. No pienso ayudarte en esta estupidez, Cartman —sentenció para, segundos después, levantarse e irse.

—Pfft, judío de mierda, nadie le necesita —comentó girando los ojos hacia arriba—. Bien, entonces quedamos cuatro.

—Yo también paso —agregó Stan levantando una mano—. Si debemos dar sustos de muerte, entonces ellos nos los tendrán que dar a nosotros. Yo paso, tío. A saber de lo que Craig es capaz —finalizó alejándose.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Prefieres irte con tu novio judío a acariciaros un ratito, ¿no?! —provocó el gordo mientras Marsh salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta—. A ver, ¿alguien más? —se quejó al ver que solo quedaban tres.

En ese momento, McCormick levantó la mano.

—No me jodas, Kenny.

—No quiero morir, tío —se excusó el de capucha naranja, levantándose y marchándose también.

—Bien, ¡nadie os necesita! —exclamó con rabia—. Supongo que me tengo que conformar contigo, Butters.

—Eric… y-yo tampoco quiero que me den un susto de muerte —explicó—. ¡Seguro que me castigan!

—¡Joder, de acuerdo! ¡Lo haré yo solo! —exclamó mientras Butters también se alejaba—. Y, ya que estamos, me vengaré de estos traidores… —murmuró para sí con maldad.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

—¿E-E-E-E-En…? ¿Entonces intentarán asustarnos? —preguntaba Jimmy al haber sido convocado a una pequeña reunión por Craig.

—Básicamente —se limitó a decir con tranquilidad.

—Pero, todo su grupo… ¿nos darán un susto de muerte…? —inquiría Clyde no muy convencido al respecto.

—En eso consiste.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido Tweek? —agregó el niño negro del grupo.

—No se lo he dicho. No quiero involucrarlo en esta gilipollez…

—Bi-bi-bi-bien. ¿Cuál es el plan? —agregó el minusválido.

—De eso me encargo yo. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es evitar que os asusten. Estad alerta todo el rato y ganaremos esto.

Pero lo que Craig no sabía era que Cartman ya había comenzado a idear los malévolos planes que tenía en mente.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **Plan Ultra Perverso Extermina Maricas y Traidores (** **PUPEMT** **)**

 _Objetivo n°1:_ Tweek Tweak  
 _Objetivo n°2:_ El judío traidor de mierda  
 _Objetivo n°3:_ El novio marica del judío traidor  
 _Objetivo n°4:_ Clyde Donovan  
 _Objetivo n°5:_ La perra traidora de Kenny  
 _Objetivo n°6:_ El puto traidor de Butters  
 _Objetivo n°7:_ Craig Tucker  
 _Objetivo n°8:_ Token Black  
 _Objetivo n°9:_ Jimmy Valmer

Según todo lo elaborado y las estrategias que estaba escribiendo en su habitación por la noche, Eric Cartman pondría en marcha el plan contra el primero de sus objetivos que, casualmente, era el novio de Tucker.

—Oh, sí, Craig… ya verás lo que le espera —murmuraba para sí con malicia.

Lo llevaría a cabo mientras todos dormían para que, al amanecer, Tweek se llevase una pequeña sorpresa.

 **[...]**

 **• • • • •**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de leer este capítulo, es aconsejable haber visto (y recordar) o ver el capítulo 13 de la sexta temporada donde juegan al Señor de los Anillos xD.**_

 _ **• • • • • •**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el cambio de hora de las clases, Craig parecía haber estado pensando en una única cosa.

—¿Alguno ha visto a Tweek? —inquiría, bastante preocupado internamente, acercándose hacia Token, Clyde y Jimmy—. No lo he visto en todo el día y tampoco responde a los mensajes que le envío —agregó sabiendo perfectamente que su novio siempre respondía al instante.

—Ni-ni-ni idea —respondió el joven con muletas.

—Estará enfermo o algo —comentó el niño negro.

Pero, para Craig, todo era muy sospechoso; sobre todo porque, a parte de Tweek, cierto gordo tampoco había asistido a las clases.

Demasiado sospechoso.

—Eh, vosotros —llamó y se acercó al ver cómo Kyle y Stan conversaban junto a Kenny sobre algo.

Siendo Tweek lo único en lo que Craig podía pensar, se enfadó con aquel grupo al creer que habían incluido al rubio en toda aquella mierda y enfrentó a Stan cara a cara.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Tweek? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Tío, no sé de qué hablas —respondió Marsh retrocediendo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —intervino Kyle al ver cómo Tucker parecía estar acusando a Stan de algo.

—Dije que qué le habéis hecho —prosiguió cada vez más harto—. ¿Lo habéis metido en esta mierda?

—Si te refieres a lo de Cartman, no tenemos nada que ver —explicó el judío situándose delante de su mejor amigo—. No estamos relacionados con las gilipolleces que está haciendo ese culo gordo.

—No me lo creo —prosiguió sin fiarse de aquellos chicos.

—Es verdad, tío —agregó Stan—. Ayer nos reunió para contarnos sobre el tema pero pasamos de él y fuimos a casa de Kyle a jugar.

—Ah, claro, solo jugasteis, ¿no? —continuó sarcásticamente sin dejar de creer que todo era parte del plan de Cartman—. No hicisteis nada más, claro.

Ante aquel comentario, Stan y Kyle comenzaron a ponerse un poco, por no decir bastante, nerviosos mientras Kenny había comenzado a reírse.

—Si supieras, tío —comentó McCormick aún entre risas.

—Vale, sí. Hicimos algo más —admitió Stan mirando hacia otro lado y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¡Stan! —reclamó Kyle.

—¡Pero no tenía nada que ver con Tweek! —insistió el joven Marsh nuevamente.

Craig, viendo que no iba a conseguir nada por parte de aquellos niños, optó por largarse para resolverlo todo por cuenta propia.

Ese gordo de mierda no se iba a salir con la suya.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

A la salida, sin ningún solo minuto que perder, Craig se dirigió a la casa de los Tweak para preguntar por el rubio.

—Ah, ¡hola Craig! —exclamó el padre con alegría al ver a aquel niño—. Adelante, pasa. Vas a ver a Tweek, ¿no? Se niega a hablar con nosotros y solo dice que le dejemos. Seguro que tú sí puedes conseguir hablar con él.

Tal y como sospechaba, Tucker se había dado cuenta de que sí le habían hecho algo a Tweek, así que, aún enfadado de tan solo imaginar lo que esos cabronazos le hubieran hecho, asintió y subió las escaleras para tratar de hablar con él.

—Tweek, soy yo —llamó mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta.

 _—¡AGH! ¡DÉJAME!_ —se pudo escuchar una voz dentro.

Haciendo caso omiso a aquella palabra, Craig abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto del rubio, pudiendo ver un bulto debajo de las sábanas de la cama.

—Tweek —volvió a llamar para que, aunque sea, su novio asomara el rostro o algo.

 _—¡AGH! ¡DÉJAME!_ —repitió nuevamente.

—Cariño —llamó en otro intento de que, al menos, dijera alguna otra palabra.

 _—¡AGH! ¡DÉJAME!_

Algo no iba bien; y Craig se había dado cuenta.

El hecho de que Tweek dijera exactamente lo mismo todo el rato, hizo que el chico de gorro azul terminase por acercarse para quitar la sábana que cubría al supuesto rubio, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al hallar un par de cojines con una grabadora que, cada cierto tiempo, repetía la misma frase.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse lo que pudiera haber hecho Cartman a su novio.

 _—¡AGH! ¡DÉJAME!_ —se volvió a oír la voz de la grabadora.

Harto de que aquel gordo metiera a Tweek en toda aquella mierda, se acercó más para poder coger dicho objeto y apagarlo, dándose cuenta de que había una pequeña nota al lado.

 _"Hola, Craig. Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que Tweek ha desaparecido. Pero, no te preocupes, él está bien. Era mi objetivo número uno y he conseguido darle un susto que nunca podrá olvidar. No te estarás rajando, ¿verdad? Esto apenas comienza, Craig. Yo seré el que saldrá victorioso y tu grupo de maricas tendrá que obedecerme._

 _PD: Tweek está en el cementerio."_

En ese momento, el joven Tucker juró que aquel niño con sobrepeso pagaría las consecuencias de haberse metido con Tweek.

A Craig casi todas cosas se la sudaban, pero, si tan solo una de aquellas estaba relacionada con su novio, todo cambiaba.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

—¡Tweek! —llamaba cierto niño en busca de su novio desaparecido.

Sin tiempo que perder, Craig se había dirigido al cementerio donde Cartman dijo que se hallaba aquel rubio; definitivamente, ese gordo iba a sufrir por lo que había hecho.

—¡Tweek! —volvió a llamar mientras seguía caminando y mirando detrás de cada tumba.

Después de un buen rato recorriendo el lugar, consiguió encontrar a la persona a la que buscaba.

Básicamente Tweek estaba atado, incluidas sus manos, a una de las tumbas y tenía la boca cubierta de cinta adhesiva; a su lado, había un portátil cerrado con una nota encima.

Craig, rápidamente y preocupado al ver cómo su novio le estaba mirando desesperado y aterrorizado, le quitó la cinta de la boca y se encargó de desatarle.

—¡AGHHH! ¡ERAN MUCHOS! —fue lo primero que gritó el rubio mientras se tiraba de los pelos—. ¡ERAN MUCHOS! —repitió cada vez más nervioso.

—Tweek, ¿qué es lo que te ha...?

—¡LOS VI, CRAIG! —interrumpió desesperado y aún tirándose de los pelos.

—Tweek —trató de calmar, acercándose, mirándole a los ojos y colocando las manos en sus hombros—. Tranquilízate, cariño —prosiguió al ver que parecía bastante trastornado—. Estoy aquí. Estoy a tu lado. Ahora dime qué es lo que te hizo.

—Eran muy grandes, Craig —respondió asustado, pero bajando su tono al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba con él para apoyarle.

—¿Muy grandes…?

—¡El Señor de los Anillos! —prosiguió horrorizado—. ¡Me obligó, Craig!

Tucker seguía sin comprender exactamente aquellas palabras hasta que Tweek dirigió su mirada hacia el portátil que estaba a su lado, cosa que hizo que Craig se acercarse a ello y cogiera la nota que estaba encima, comenzando a leer lo que, al parecer, había escrito Cartman.

 _"Hola, Craig. Supongo que ya debes de haber encontrado a Tweek. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Él ha sido mi víctima número uno! Te estarás preguntando qué es lo que le hice, así que te daré una pista. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace tiempo tratamos de devolver la película del Señor de los Anillos que tanto afectaba al que la veía, pero tú al final nos abandonaste para ir a jugar a Harry Potter? Resulta que le envié un mensaje a Butters preguntándole al respecto y me dijo que la podía encontrar en internet… gratis. Así que él me pasó un link de descarga y se la puse a Tweek. Obviamente yo no la vi ya que no quería que me ocurriera lo mismo que a Token aquella vez._

 _PD: Utilicé tu portátil para mostrársela. Está a su lado."_

—Y encima… —comenzó Tucker cada vez más enfadado—, utilizó nuestro portátil para hacerte eso…

Definitivamente, Craig se la tenía jurada a Cartman.

 **[...]**

* * *

•••••••

 **[...]**

 ** _En el próximo (que ya tengo casi escrito) se verá qué hizo Cartman para conseguir llevar y atar a Tweek en el cementerio. El capítulo donde juegan al Señor de los Anillos es de mis_** ** _favoritos_** _ **xD es un**_ _ **descojone**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_[ Hace trece horas… ]_**

Como de costumbre y sin poder dormir lo suficiente por el consumo de cafeína, Tweek se encontraba en su cama, de madrugada, haciendo otro de los intentos en conciliar el sueño.

Desde que Craig estaba a su lado y le brindaba su apoyo, se sentía más tranquilo y, a menos que hubiera una situación muy estresante para él, mantenía la calma.

Pero, esa noche, unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención, sobresaltándole y yendo rápidamente a darle al interruptor de la luz, dándose cuenta de cierto bulto entrando por la ventana.

—¡WAH! —exclamó al ver cómo un gordo estaba haciendo el intento de meterse a su cuarto.

Cartman se había colado en su habitación, llevaba una mochila e iba vestido de negro.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se exaltó el rubio, retrocediendo y en una posición defensiva.

—Vengo en son de paz —mintió Eric con falsa amabilidad y levantando ambas manos.

—¡Son como las tres de la madrugada! —siguió Tweek, comenzando a sospechar de las intenciones de aquel gordo con mala fama.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Craig me ha enviado aquí —cambió de tema rápidamente, haciendo que la mención de aquel nombre tranquilizase al joven Tweak.

—¿Craig? —dudó, bajando su tono de voz—. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mí? —inquirió algo nervioso y acercándose más hacia Cartman.

—Se suponía que era una sorpresa —suspiró el gordo fingiendo decepción.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—En el cementerio. Ahora mismo.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

¿Por qué Craig habría acudido a Cartman para darle una sorpresa a las tres de la madrugada?

—Entonces… ¿vienes? —preguntó el gordo.

—Agh, v-voy a llamar a Craig —se negó, comenzando a ponerse más nervioso por no entender la situación y a punto de marcar el número de su pareja.

Eric, al haber previsto un posible fallo en su plan, tenía una poderosa estrategia elaborada para la situación.

—De acuerdo… —comentó el gordo mientras se quitaba la mochila y la abría para sacar una botella que contenía un líquido marrón oscuro—. ¿Quieres café? —inquirió ofreciéndosela.

Aquella palabra hizo que Tweek se detuviera y recibiera la botella. A continuación, la abrió y comenzó a beber como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cartman sonreía con malicia mientras observaba cómo el rubio ingería todo aquel líquido.

—Oh, sí —murmuró para sí mismo al ver que el joven Tweak, de un momento a otro, dejaba caer la botella al suelo para, segundos después, comenzar a marearse y caerse también.

Y todo gracias a que Cartman habló por la tarde con Toallín, el cual le recomendó unos polvos extraños que mezcló con el café.

Así, preparando la escena perfecta en el cuarto de Tweek y dejando la nota que leería Craig, trató de llevarse al rubio a rastras hasta el cementerio.

Pero, al bajar las escaleras, cierto hombre que estaba despierto en la cocina se percató del ruido y se acercó al salón, pudiendo verle arrastrando algo que estaba cubierto por una manta.

—Oh, ¿eres amigo de Tweek? —inquirió el señor Tweak al ver al gordo a punto de marcharse.

—Ehm… sí —respondió manteniendo la compostura.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué llevas ahí? —agregó el hombre mientras señalaba lo que fuese que estuviera arrastrando Cartman.

—Ah, sí, esto… —respondió mientras pensaba en una excusa barata; que tuviera que encontrarse con el padre de Tweek no estaba en sus planes—. Es un cerdo muerto —comentó algo nervioso—. Tengo que irme —prosiguió, avanzando cada vez más rápido y abriendo la puerta para salir, dejando a aquel hombre con un par de dudas.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, el gordo se encargó de atar al dormido Tweek y sacar de su mochila el portátil que " _cogió prestado_ " cuando estuvo preparando la grabación falsa en el cuarto del rubio. Con un pendrive en el que estaba la película que afectaba tanto a cualquiera, se dispuso a dejar todo listo para cuando despertase su víctima.

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo y, de no ser por el grito del rubio, Cartman hubiera seguido durmiendo ya que era muy tarde.

—¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?! —se exaltó, moviéndose con fuerza para intentar soltarse y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso por estar inmovilizado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo voy a ponerte una película —aplicó Eric soltando un bostezo.

—¡¿Q-Qué película?! ¡AGH! —siguió gritando, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado al niño con sobrepeso.

—El Señor de los Anillos —respondió mientras abría su mochila para sacar cinta adhesiva, la cual usaría para callar al rubio.

Y, así, ignorando las reacciones del pequeño Tweek y sus casi insonoros gritos, Cartman se puso unos cascos para dormir a gusto hasta que amaneciera, donde se retiraría dejando otra nota más para Craig y consiguiendo traumar al rubio.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

—Hmm… Veamos —hablaba solo cierto gordo en su sótano.

Después de haber conseguido dar el debido susto a su primera víctima, Cartman se hallaba observando su tablero de objetivos y finalizando los preparativos para la continuación de todo.

—Quién será el siguiente… —prosiguió observando con malicia el nombre escrito—. Ah, sí. ¡El judío traidor de mierda! Aunque… Lo mejor será matar dos pájaros de un tiro —finalizó leyendo el nombre de Stan.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, como habían salido del colegio y tenían toda la tarde libre, Kyle se encontraba esperando a sus amigos en salón de su casa; como de costumbre, iban a pasar el rato juntos con cierta cosa.

El sonido del timbre le hizo sonreír inconscientemente al saber que era uno de ellos, así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Stan —saludó al verlo dejándole entrar y bastante entusiasmado—. ¿Lo tienes?

—Por supuesto —respondió sonriéndole y mostrando lo que parecía ser una caja—. Venga, vamos a tu cuarto.

—¿Y Kenny? —inquirió el judío, cerrando la puerta y avanzando junto a su gran amigo.

—Me dijo que estaba ocupado con algo y que esta vez no podía venir.

—¿No había comentado hace unas semanas que se acercaba el cumple de su hermana...?

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

—Muy bien, pequeñajo —comentaba un hombre con sombrero mientras analizaba de brazos cruzados a cierto rubio—. ¿Tienes experiencia con los animales?

—Supongo —respondió Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y sabes en qué consiste este trabajo?

—Recolector de esperma, ¿no?

—¡Exacto! —exclamó con alegría—. Así que vamos a ello. ¿Ves a ese caballo de ahí? —prosiguió, señalando a dicho animal—. Toma un par de guantes y este bote. Ve a por él. ¡Buena suerte!

Recibiendo los correspondientes objetos y soltando un suspiro, el joven McCormick se dispuso a realizar aquella labor.

De todas formas, aquel señor pagaba bastante bien por el trabajo.

 **[...]**

—Aquí... está la muestra —informaba Kenny, con la cara ensangrentada y el cuerpo lleno de moratones, mientras le ofrecía el bote con semen de caballo al señor.

—Oh, ¡excelente! —agradeció el hombre, recibiéndolo y permaneciendo unos instantes mirando dicho bote—. Excelente…

Por el aspecto del señor, era obvio que aquella muestra no iba a ir a ningún laboratorio; sobre todo al verle sonreír de una extraña manera mientras se relamía.

Pero a Kenny le daba igual lo que aquel hombre hiciera con el semen de caballo; lo importante era conseguir cierta cantidad de dinero para darle un bonito regalo a su hermanita.

—Buen trabajo, pequeñajo. Te veo mañana, ¿no?

El joven rubio asintió y, aún adolorido por los golpes que había recibido cuando trató de hacerle una paja al caballo, se dirigió a casa a descansar.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

Cartman, decidido a poner en marcha su plan número dos contra sus siguientes víctimas, se dirigió a casa de Kyle donde sabía que estarían sus objetivos, subiendo a la habitación del judío y abriendo la puerta para dar comienzo a todo.

Pero, nada más entrar, lo que vieron sus ojos le dejaron en silencio y con varias dudas.

—¿Qué coño hacéis? —inquirió arqueando una ceja más que la otra.

Stan y Kyle permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, aún en unas posiciones un tanto extrañas, mientras observaban al gordo que acababa de entrar.

—Pues… Jugando al Twister —comenzó el de cabello negro.

—¿Los dos solos? —prosiguió Eric algo pensativo.

Nuevamente, permanecieron en silencio otros segundos más y sin cambiar sus expresiones.

—Kenny estaba ocupado —prosiguió Stan manteniendo la posición.

—Y... ¿quién es el que gira la ruleta? —continuó el niño con sobrepeso mientras señalaba aquel objeto que estaba en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

—Deja de preguntar gilipolleces, culo gordo —optó Kyle por responder con rabia y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres? —cambió de tema bastante harto.

—Oh, siento haber interrumpido vuestro momento —aplicó resaltando las últimas palabras—. En realidad no es importante. Es solo que hace poco vi una película muuuy interesante y había pensado que os gustaría, así que, como buen amigo que soy, os la he traído —respondió con falsa dulzura y pestañeando un par de veces—. Está en este pendrive —agregó sacando de su bolsillo una memoria USB y colocándola lentamente en el suelo—. Bueno, aún tengo un par de cosas más que hacer —se despidió satisfecho internamente y alejándose con una perversa sonrisa.

Una vez escuchado el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Stan y Kyle intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos para saber perfectamente qué hacer.

—Bueno, que le den por culo. Seguimos jugando, ¿no? —aplicó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto.

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

De nuevo en su sótano, Cartman seguía analizando sus planes perversos y a sus próximas víctimas.

—Veamos…

El nombre de Clyde Donovan le hizo sonreír perversamente, sabiendo que sería realmente fácil de asustar.

 **[...]**

 **• • • • • •**

* * *

 ** _Tbh, adoro que Kenny sea un buen hermano mayor ;; se me hace precioso el cómo se preocupa por su hermanita. Es adorable, así que también quería escribir algo sobre eso xD_**


End file.
